


Terroryści uderzają w Grestin!

by Regalia1992



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, krótka forma, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: - Witajcie Inspektorze... Czy wiecie, że wyglądacie jak Lestrade? - spytał.- Nie.





	Terroryści uderzają w Grestin!

**Author's Note:**

> Oparłam się na spolszczonej grze, dlatego niektóre nazwy/imiona mogą brzmieć troszkę inaczej.

Nikt nie zauważył różnicy i dobrze. Wszedł do budki i po cichu zamknął drzwi, tym razem nie zaskrzypiały. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu - mikroskopijne okno, szafka, biurko. Otworzył szufladę i położył w niej pistolet, pozostawiając go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na jakiś dyplom w ramce.

\- _Ministerstwo Przepływu. Wyróżnienie za_... dostateczność? Pfff, co za ofiara.

Chciał zdjąć ten upokarzający znak, lecz się powstrzymał. Może dziś przez punkt kontrolny przewinie się jakiś kapuś, może jakiś żołnierz, a ta głupia ramka jak najbardziej potwierdza iluzję zatrudnienia. Ma być dziś inspektorem? Ma. Ma wyglądać jak inspektor? Ma. Głupia ramka pozostaje.

Siada na krześle, szykuje pieczątki i notatnik. Podłącza rejestrator, podnosi zasłonę i drze się do mikrofonu na całe gardło:

\- NASTĘPNY!

Słyszy kroki, skrzypienie drzwi i przed nim pojawia się oficer. Przecież dopiero co się przebrał i ostrzygł, ciało ukrył idealnie, nikt go nie widział, więc jakim cudem? Ech. Nie spodziewał się, że te tumoki tak szybko go znajdą. Oficer zerknął na niego, zamrugał i poprawił wąsa.

\- Witajcie Inspektorze... Czy wiecie, że wyglądacie jak Pietrov? — spytał.

\- Nie, jestem Lestrade — odparł.

Po chwili zrozumiał, jak poważny błąd popełnił. Spojrzał na strażnika próbując zachować pokerową twarz zmęczonego Inspektora. Może nie wiedzą, może się nie połapie.

\- Lestrade? — spytał wyraźnie rozbawiony strażnik. — A to dobre, dobre! Może trochę go przypominacie, ale...

\- Jestem Popov — przerwał wypowiedź strażnika. Lepiej by nie zaprzątał sobie głowy jakimś mordercą. — Szpiegujecie tu?

\- Co? Nie, nie. Jestem strażnikiem, nazywam się Kaleńsk. Miałem dostać dobry przydział, a wylądowałem tu, tak bywa — odparł, po czym kontynuował szeptem. — Słuchaj. Za każdą zaaresztowaną osobę płacą mi dodatkowo, dlatego też uważam, że i wy powinniście na tym zarobić... Co powiecie na to: wy aresztujecie więcej osób, a ja podzielę się z wami dodatkiem?

Pomyślał przez chwilę. Właściwie dzisiaj miał przyjść agent i pomóc mu w ucieczce, niewiele czasu tutaj zabawi, więc czemu nie? Zgodzi się, pogłaszcze pana strażnika po główce iluzją dodatkowych pieniędzy i będzie miał spokój. Kto wie, może go nie zastrzelą, może im się ręka omsknie...

\- Zgoda.

\- Doskonale. Dam wam pieniądze, kiedy mi zapłacą. Naprawdę, jak się przyjrzeć trochę wyglądacie jak Lestrade. Jesteście Popov, prawda?

\- Prawda.

\- Racja, nie te włosy. I kto zatrudniłby mordercę jako Inspektora? Ha ha.

Strażnik próbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak wyszedł mu ni to grymas, ni to tik. Stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

\- Chwała Aristoczce!

\- Chwała Aristoczce!

Wyszedł. Po chwili pojawiła się wysztafirowana kobieta. Podała mu dokumenty, nachyliła się nad biurkiem i szepnęła:

\- Trzem z tyłu damy radę, jednemu też. Sam załatw pierwszego. Pod koniec dnia.

Kiwnął porozumiewawczo, przybił pieczątkę z odmową wstępu. Kiedy oddawał jej paszport, usłyszał drukowanie kwitu z ostrzeżeniem. Miał gdzieś ich kary za pomyłkę. Kobieta wyszła, odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Stanęła przy jednym ze strażników, w bezpiecznej odległości oczywiście i zaczęła z nim flirtować. Powaga strażnika ustąpiła miejsca zainteresowaniu.

\- NASTĘPNY!

Siedział, patrzył na dokumenty i przybijał pieczątki. Maszyna co chwila drukowała kwity - upominała i upominała, aż w końcu widocznie nie wytrzymała i zaczęła słać kary. Pod koniec dnia miał do zapłacenia za 5 kwitów. Cóż, obciążą konto, ważne, że nie jego. Nacisnął przycisk megafonu i krzyknął "WRÓĆCIE JUTRO O SZÓSTEJ RANO!" Odetchnął zmęczony i spojrzał przez okno. Kolejka nieprzyjętych petentów powoli znikała. Kobieta nadal bajerowała wyraźnie zainteresowanego, zrelaksowanego i niczego niepodejrzewającego strażnika. A Kaleńsk szedł w jego kierunku.

\- Witajcie — rzucił od progu. Wyglądał tak, jakby coś go gryzło, jakby nie mógł odgadnąć łamigłówki.

\- Witajcie — odpowiedział.

\- Tak mnie nurtuje jedno pytanie... Nie musicie na nie odpowiadać, to nie jest przesłuchanie.

\- Oczywiście — odparł. Powoli zsunął rękę z kolana w kierunku szuflady i chwycił za broń. Miał cztery kule.

\- Wiecie — zaczął strażnik. — Co jakiś czas Ministerstwo przysyła nam portrety poszukiwanych. Zwykle są w tak tragicznej jakości, że nawet nie wiemy, kogo szukamy, nie mówiąc już o personaliach. Praktycznie musimy domyślać się...

Wtem rozległ się strzał. I kolejny i następny i jeszcze jeden. Sierżant spojrzał na niego przerażony, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę okienka. Postrzelona w ramię kobieta stała nad martwym strażnikiem i celowała przed siebie. Skorzystał z chwili i szybko wstał, aż krzesło się przewróciło. Strażnik odwrócił się w jego stronę. Skoro przeraził go widok martwych kolegów, to co poczuł, kiedy zobaczył wycelowany w niego pistolet?

\- Wy... — wydukał w trwodze. — Wy jesteście Popov, prawda?

\- Nie. Zazwyczaj mówią mi, że wyglądam jak Lestrade.

\- Jak Lestrade... V...

\- Vincent Lestrade.

Strzelił.


End file.
